


Cavalcade of Eccentricity

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Little Witch Academia, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Akko's luck doesn't get any better when a creature offering a wish to her shows up.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Cavalcade of Eccentricity

When Akko was in the courtyard at night, practicing her magic, she was accosted by a strange creature.

He looked like a mix of a cat and bunny. His fur was nearly a pure white, if not for the red markings along his back, and the golden rings around his floppy ears. Akko was transfixed by his cuteness.

“What are you, you little thing?” Akko asked, her hands behind her back as she leaned down. She stepped closer to the creature.

“Kyubey.”

Akko jumped back, tripped and fell in a heap. She sat up and rubbed her head, her teeth gritted as she hissed out a pained breath. She stared at the creature as he continued to talk.

“I can sense that there is magic in you, however small,” Kyubey said. “It is truly a pittance that you are like this.”

Akko made a face. On one hand there was elation in the reminder that there was in fact _some_ magic in her. On the other hand that comment was biting.

“I like who I am,” she said stubbornly.

“You could reach your full potential,” Kyubey said. “You could have whatever you wish if you only make a contract with me.”

Akko’s heart throbbed. A brief dream of grandeur played in her head.

But the dream ended soon and she got herself back to Earth. There was a reason why she was training in the courtyard at night and she wouldn’t forget the motivation she felt when the Fountain of Polaris vanished before her eyes.

“Nah!” she said, making a victory pose. “I can earn my wish on my own!”

“My, what a pity – or perhaps not, I doubt you would have been able to wish for anything grand with your potential.”

Kyubey ran off before Akko could properly retaliate. She slipped a shoe off and threw it at his retreating figure, just in case she got lucky with her shot.

She did not, as the shoe missed its target and landed in the grass.

Akko hopped to get her shoe. She had to look for it in the darkness and she cursed her impulsive action.

Her hand found the heel and she pulled up her shoe from the grass. She spoke as she slipped it back on.

“I wish I could meet Chariot.”

She conceded that no one was here and as such nothing happened. A few seconds later Professor Ursula came to the courtyard.

“Akko? What are you doing out there?” she asked.

“Oh!” Akko exclaimed as she ran back. “I threw my shoe at this thing – called Kyubey.”

Professor Ursula’s face blanched. “Did he talk to you?”

“Yeah, he offered me a wish but I said no.”

Professor Ursula sighed deeply. “Good. He is an Incubator.”

That just made Akko more curious about what Professor Ursula knew of them and she began to ask more questions.

“How about you do some extra work to make up for lost time before I tell you?” Professor Ursula asked.

The only other person who probably knew a lot about an Incubator would be Diana and Akko was not entirely willing to go ask her for information. So she underwent the extra tasks.

Still, Akko sulkily regretted ever talking to Kyubey.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Little Witch Academia is lighter in tone compared to Madoka I thought that Kyubey/Incubators would probably be more along the lines of a trickster spirit that takes magic in exchange for one wish while pretending to give great power alongside the wish.


End file.
